Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat/Fatalities
All MK and CN characters have Fatalities and Brutalities. The new Finishing Move is Cretalities allowed use tag team. Cartoon Network Omi *Fatality 1: Slide Underdead *Fatality 2: Ice Murder Tom *Fatality 1: Claw Murder *Fatality 2: Head Down Jerry *Fatality 1: Tallteeth *Fatality 2: Body Over Eyes Juniper Lee *Fatality 1: Flying Kick *Fatality 2: Vest Purge Mordecai *Fatality 1: Kickthen out *Fatality 2: Moogha Rigby *Fatality 1: Puncher Yerring *Fatality 2: Brainer Flain *Fatality 1: Firebreath *Fatality 2: Lava Fallen Wayne *Fatality 1: Break Time! *Fatality 2: Lock Formerblast Lucien *Fatality 1: Glass OFF *Fatality 2: Gross ON Numbuh 1 *Fatality 1: Beacon Harder *Fatality 2: Polt Damage Jack Spicer *Fatality 1: Killer Saw *Fatality 2: Roveblow Biowulf *Fatality 1: Shard Harder *Fatality 2: Froctodab Him *Fatality 1: Heatdark *Fatality 2: Freakvil Kevin Levin * Fatality 1: Grow Knowat * Fatality 2: Snacker Ed *Fatality 1: HeadSmash *Fatality 2: Burring Cost Atomic Betty *Fatality 1: Frotar Halaxy *Fatality 2: Ear this out Hector Con Carne *Fatality 1: Stoiyar Bankaworg *Fatality 2: Brashed Ami *Fatality 1: Poison Kill *Fatality 2: Person Rock Yumi *Fatality 1: Monk Upper *Fatality 2: Iassec Words Scotsman *Fatality 1: SwordDoom *Fatality 2: Grenade Shooter Ice King *Fatality 1: Kross-Klock *Fatality 2: Makertision Marceline *Fatality 1: Fresh Blood *Fatality 2: Ask for Kill Gwen Tennyson * Fatality 1: Ever Thisbag * Fatality 2: JeverBlofar Finn *Fatality 1: Sword Target *Fatality 2: Jake Fiststrike Rex Salazar *Fatality 1: Smash Crush *Fatality 2: Let me Shoot you Double D *Fatality 1: Crissacc *Fatality 2: Yuohamba Rotroboy *Fatality 1: Puncher Laser *Fatality 2: Drill Massacre Flapjack * Fatality 1: Flash Track * Fatality 2: Digger Head Captain K'nuckles * Fatality 1: Drink Crash * Fatality 2: Snarked Hand Grim *Fatality 1: Saber Overgrow *Fatality 2: Gun Class Scooby Doo *Fatality 1: Stonedown *Fatality 2: Underfloor Mojo Dojo *Fatality 1: Mostac Purple *Fatality 2: Throw Buster Mortal Kombat Fujin *Fatality 1: Explosion *Fatality 2: Wind Skinner Sektor *Fatality 1: Robot-Sek *Fatality 2: The Scarecrow Cyrax *Fatality 1: Buzz Kill *Fatality 2: Nothing But Net Sonya Blade *Fatality 1: Scissor Split *Fatality 2: Target Marked Havik *Fatality 1: Human Pencil Sharpener *Fatality 2: Batter Up! Reiko *Fatality 1: Thrust Kick *Fatality 2: Shuriken Barrahe Baraka *Fatality 1: Up the Middle *Fatality 2: Mutant Dissection Kano *Fatality 1: Heartbreak *Fatality 2: Eat Your Heart Out Reptile *Fatality 1: Weight Loss *Fatality 2: Bad Breath Mavado *Fatality 1: Spike Kick *Fatality 2: Camb Hook Ermac *Fatality 1: Mind Over Splatter *Fatality 2: Telekinetic Slams Drahmin *Fatality 1: Club Smash *Fatality 2: Head Krush Stryker *Fatality 1: Time Served *Fatality 2: Have a Blast Jarek * Fatality 1: Heart Rip * Fatality 2: Laser Eyes Zomex *Fatality 1: Speed Punch *Fatality 2: Bomb Touch Li Mei *Fatality 1: Fatal Kicks *Fatality 2: Head Grenade Kintaro *Fatality 1: Quad Rip *Fatality 2: Reverse Rip Sareena *Fatality 1: Whirlwind of Doom *Fatality 2: Knife off Frost *Fatality 1: Freeze Shatter *Fatality 2: Time for Blind Bo'Rai Cho *Fatality 1: Belly Flop *Fatality 2: Staff Cloud Rain *Fatality 1: When Lighting Strikes *Fatality 2: Does it Sting Tanya *Fatality 1: Bloody Boots *Fatality 2: Kneebone Knife Skarlet * Fatality 1: Blood Bath * Fatality 2: Make it Rain Smoke *Fatality 1: Smoked Out *Fatality 2: Tremor Nightwolf *Fatality 1: Little off the Top *Fatality 2: Ascension Kabal *Fatality 1: Hook Up *Fatality 2: Tornado Kut Kai *Fatality 1: One into Two *Fatality 2: Headshot Tri-Borg * Fatality 1: Jump Upper * Fatality 2: Blue Nomcer Atmosphere * Fatality 1: Winders Keepers * Fatality 2: Air Award Shang Tsung *Fatality 1: Sorcerer Stomp *Fatality 2: Soultaker Noob Sailbot *Fatality 1: Make a Wish *Fatality 2: As One Goro *Fatality 1: Dragon Fangs *Fatality 2: Limp Rips Category:Subpages